Seductive Camp
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Ritsu attends a summer camp with Takano to win money. He soon realises that it was hosted by his father and the main catch is no sex. How can he cope with no sex for two weeks? All couples, includes Junjuo Romantica as well. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

It was 2 in the morning when Ritsu was awoken with a buzz from his phone. He sat up then looked across the room. He had a suitcase and a large duffle bag sitting at his door. He walked over to them and picked them up slowly. He took his phone and his keys and headed out of his apartment with the two cases.

When he got into the large lobby he spotted Takano, he to was coming along on this strange trip. They had received texts, asking if they wanted a chance to win lots of money. They indeed wanted to, but this felt to fishy for them to accept, but it was different, the text had given them information about themselves and it was sent by Murakawa and Onodera publishing.

They had applied and were given instructions, they would be going to a camp with other people and would be given their challenge there. It sounded like fun, the trip was all in inclusive and it didn't cost anything to be in it.

The trip was for two weeks, they were on a Murakawa holiday for a summer break. Takano walked over to Ritsu and took his duffle bag and gently kissed the top of his head, "One of the catches is that we can't have sex. Good luck," Ritsu blushed turning his head away from his lover.

Yes, Ritsu had admitted that he loved Takano and the two were now in a relationship, that didn't stop them from arguing at work and being down each others throat every hour during work, it just meant Takano then had his tongue down Ritsu's throat later on that night.

They headed into the lift and silently waited for them to be brought down to the ground floor. Takano turned into Ritsu for a minute, capturing his lips. "I love you," he whispered to him as his lips remained on the others, taking in the sweet scent of the one he loved.

Another catch, they weren't allowed to tell someone who their lover was if they had one, they could only say that they had one and what gender they were. It was a weird trip, but they didn't mind. Not too much anyway.

They got outside into the rain. It was lashing down, hitting the concrete ground below, before the rain bounced back up and landed back on the ground. They walked over to the bus that was outside and allowed the bus driver to take their bags and put them into the bottom of the bus.

After leaving their luggage, Takano still held one box. Ritsu then realised what was in it. It was Sorata. They got onto the bus and smiled as they saw Kisa sitting at the back, his head resting against the cold window.

He was at the back where there was five seats. Ritsu walked over and joined the male. Takano sat the box onto the chair and opened the gate. He took the large black and white ball of fluff out then sat her onto Ritsu's lap. He put the box into the overhead storage then took a seat beside Ritsu.

The bus driver was well aware that Sorata was coming along on this trip. There was no where else for her to go so she was coming along. Ritsu was clapping her head softly then lay against Takano as the bus began to drive again.

The bus had stopped again and someone else had got on. Ritsu was too tired to look up from his position. His head was resting in the nook of Takano's neck. He was comfy with the extra heat coming from the cat in his lap.

Ritsu woke up to see that the bus was full and they were all sleeping. He noticed that Sorata was no longer on his lap. He sat up quickly, waking Takano up in the process, "Where's Sorata?" He asked. He stood up and walked forward to see that she was asleep on Yokozawa's lap.

Ritsu sat back down then smiled as he got himself in a comfy position, leaning against Takano "Yokozawa is on this trip apparently. Sorata is sleeping on his lap," Ritsu whispered before going back to sleep, before taking notice of the time. It was 7 in the morning.

He also noticed that all the curtains where shut, so the place was very dark. Ritsu yawned before joining his lover and fell asleep. The trip seemed fun and at least he had Takano if he got too worried about the trip, and now he had Kisa.

The bus soon came to a stop and the engine soon stopped. Everyone woke up and saw they were at a large cabin at the sea side, surrounded by the forest as well. Ritsu smiled at the scene, recognising the place. He didn't make any attempts to move then fell back asleep for a few seconds.

"Master Onodera," he woke up to notice that the bus driver was his fathers personal driver. He got up from the bus and walked out to see that people were still getting their luggage. He was too groggy to take notice of anyone and he took his suitcase and duffle bag before walking into the cabin first.

When he walked over the door was locked, he sighed, took his keys out of his jacket pocket and unlocked the door with one of the keys and walked in, Sorata at his feet as he made his way in. Everyone followed him in as well. Ritsu walked into the living room, he made his way over to a cupboard found a blanket and walked over to a very black leather large couch that went around three of the four walls. He took a seat at one end and closed his eyes.

Everyone stared at him with confusion. Ritsu pointed up to a mantelpiece where there was photo's decorated over the shelf. Takano walked over and picked up one of the photo's. He noticed that the small child in the photo was Ritsu and he was sleeping on the couch, like how he was just now.

"This is the Onodera summer house. I came here every year until high school," he said yawning heavily. He looked to see Kisa and Hatori standing next to each other, but the person that sparked his interest was the grey heard person. Ritsu laughed and ran to the male and was lifted into the air.

"Usami!" He exclaimed happily hugging the large male that was around Takano's height. The green heard male was put down.

"It's so good to see you again. How have you been doing?" He asked the little editor who was smiling. Everyone gathered round the two, Ritsu had suddenly got a burst of energy and very happy.

"I'm good. I'm doing shoujo manga instead of literature, but my colleagues won't allow me to transfer," he felt two arms go round him,

"Who are you? Rittie's ex boyfriend or something?" Clearly that was Kisa. The grey haired male laughed shaking his head.

"I'm Usami Akihiko. Ritsu was my editor before he transferred to Murakawa," he stated with a smile.

"And you're not getting my Rittie back," Kisa laughed then turned to Ritsu for a second. He had a look of shock plastered over his face as he stared into Ritsu memorising emerald eyes, realisation hitting him hard in the chest.

"You edited yaoi?" He asked with shock on his face.

"Yeah," Ritsu replied unsure with what the big idea was. He wasn't bothered in the slightest. Hatori smiled then looked over to see Chiaki standing there holding Sorata. Takano was talking with a light brown, near blonde, some what curly haired male. They seemed to know each other very well.

They all took a seat on the couch as the door opened once again and two somewhat old men walked in. Ritsu gasped seeing one of the old men. He smiled to the emerald eyes male patting his forehead.

"Good day. I'm Takashi Onodera and this is Junko Isaka," The green eyed male began. He looked around the room then smiled at everyone. "First we'd like for you guys to get to know each other, so no speaking and get in line of oldest to youngest," Everyone nodded their heads slowly.

"Oldest to the left and youngest to the right," Kisa made his way over to the older ages. He didn't feel as old as the curly brown and blonde haired male so he went beside him. He looked to his right to see another male. He didn't look 30 just yet. Nearly 30, but then again he looked nothing like 30.

The straight brown haired put up nine fingers. He was twenty nine. He was in the right place. He watched as a young male, dirty blonde haired, not even twenty looked to him with confusion. He watched as his own lover Kou grabbed his arm and brought him further down the line.

"Right let's see if you are correct. State your name then age. Oldest first.

"Yoh Miyagi, 35,"  
"Zen Kirishima, 34,"  
"Shouta Kisa, 30,"  
"Hiroki Kamijou, 29,"  
"Usami Akihiko, 28,"  
"Takafumi Yokozawa, 28,"  
"Yoshiyuki Hatori, 28,"  
"Chiaki Yoshino, 28,"  
"Masamune Takano, 27,"  
"Ritsu Onodera, 26,"  
"Nowaki Kusama, 24,"  
"Kou Yukina, 21,"  
"Misaki Takahashi, 18,"  
"Shinobu Takatsuki, 17,"

* * *

**Okay this will be a series. So I hope you enjoy. This is an M, so please keep that in mind when reading this. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. It's like a crossover but I don't wanna say it is, cause JR is not the focus SIH are they, just make the camp look bigger and I don't have to add too many OC in this.**

**Please tell me your opinion so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once the introductions were done, the two older males left the room and everyone started to mingle. Kisa was grabbed by the two older men and brought into a hug, "You're a little shit. How'd you stay so young looking," Kisa could only laugh. He had always looked so young, and was hated by the elders and loved by the youngers.

The black haired male turned. He had noticed that his lover was 9 people away from him. He didn't like the age difference too much and the phyical gap between the two, made him feel even worse. It did suck that he was so much younger. He noticed that Kou was talking with the two younger males happily, their heads turning to look at the three.

Hiroki was within the older group as well."I can't believe you are 30. You look so young. I thought you were younger than Takatsuki over there," Kisa laughed shaking his head. Sure he looked young but he didn't look 16. They turned their heads and watched as Ritsu walked out of the living room and didn't return for several minutes. When he did he had a drinks in his hand.

He gave one to Takano, Chiaki and Hatori and he drank one for himselves. He retook a seat on the couch and smiled, "My dad is crazy. What the hell is he planning?" Everyone turned to him then gasped at the sudden realisation.

"You're that guys son. Wow!" Hiroki laughed. They had the same emerald green eyes and the same brown hair. Ritsu could only laugh a smile forming on his lips. When people found out, they tended to use the same words as that. Quite a few people made their way over to explore that large seat and got comfy in the group.

'_So no one told me that a heart could beat forever_' Everyone turned their head to Zen as he pulled his phone out and answered it, "Hey sweety. Daddy was just thinking of you. You'll never guess what?"

He smiled then turned to the black and white cat that was licking her paws clean, on Ritsu's lap, "Sorata is here. She came with her owner," Everyone looked to the cat that took notice and went to lie on her back. "Alright baby. Love you. See you in a few weeks. Stay good for ba-chan," Zen kissed the air then hung up. "What none of you have daughters?" He asked seeing all the expressions that had shock, surprise and slight happiness. Everyone shook their heads. Zen smiled then turned to Kisa who was humming the song that was set as his ringtone.

"See I don't mind falling in love again, my heart on the line again, no I don't mind when I'm on your side. See I'm not ready to go alone. So no one told me that a heart could be forever. Well I'm not leaving, 'cause we are in this thing together. And I don't know which way will take us home,"

"I'm not ready to go alone," Ritsu added in while Kisa sung the last line. They looked to each other and continued to sing together.

"So no one to us, it don't matter where the road leads, cause where we are going, darling, we don't need anything, and this is not goodbye, I'm always on your side," they finished and every one clapped at their duet.

"Rittie. When did you learn an english song?" Ritsu blushed looking down, slightly embaressed with his answer.

"I moved to England for a while, and I had just broken up with the one I loved when the song came on. I wasn't good at my english then so I didn't know the lyrics meaning, but when I heard it, I burst into tears," he whispered quietly. Kisa rushed over to his side and hugged him tightly.

"You're so cute. Was she special?"

"Yes, he was. Very much but he was only playing with my heart, and the sex meant nothing" Kisa laughed hearing the word '_he'_. So he was gay. That was new. Zen smiled at the two then took a seat beside Sorata for a moment patting her fur. She sat on his lap and allowed him to pat her.

The door opened and Takashi and Junko walked in, "We have figured out where you will be sleeping," Junko began. He pulled a piece of paper out then began to read the names out.

"This is at random," he began before pointing to Ritsu. "Ritsu and Yokozawa room 103. Kisa and Takatsuki 104. Takahiro and Kamijou 105. Takano and Yukina 210. Akihiko and Yoshino room 210. Hatori and Zen room 213. That leaves Nowaki and Miyagi, room 215. Son will you lead them to their rooms. Here's the sheet," Ritsu nodded and picked up his luggage and started to head up the stairs to the first floor. He pointed to his door and Yokozawa put his stuff into the room. He saw on the sheet, 'ask them to put shorts on' we have our first activity planned out'.

"Head down stairs after into the living room, but put shorts on first," Ritsu quickly dumped his stuff in the room leaving Yokozawa behind. He pointed to the next room which was for Kisa and Shinobu. He pointed to the next again one and pointed for Misaki and Hiroki.

They headed down another two corridors until they reached another set of stairs. Everyone who was left groaned in annoyance then followed Ritsu up the stairs. He showed Takano and Yukina their door and led everyone else to their rooms.

He walked into Takano's room after for a moment to look at the sea view that he had. He smiled seeing the dark blue sea the stretched as far as his eyes could see. There was a long beach that had no rocks, only sand. He took a note of the large shed that was there then smiled.

He looked at the note then saw the name cherry next. Ritsu laughed then ran down the stairs until his room. When he entered he saw Yokozawa with only boxers on and was in the middle of pulling up his shorts. Ritsu couldn't help but notice to see how large he was packaging.

Ritsu could only imagine the male before him going into his own lover, with such a large package. The green eyed male paused for a second thinking of something—Takano wouldn't go underneath and the grumpy male before him wouldn't either.

Sighing, Ritsu walked over to his own suitcase and opened it to find a large purple dildo, with bumps. He quickly hid it under all his clothes before he found a pair of black shorts. He turned away from Yokozawa who was fixing the draw strings on his own shorts. The younger male quickly pulled them up then ran down the stairs in delight of their first activity.

Ritsu ran into the living room again and saw his father grinning happily. The people who were already down stairs were confused by his sudden burst of happiness. "I wanna ride Cherry," he said excitedly making everyone very confused. Takano came in at that point and could only frown at his lover. Who the hell was Cherry? Was she a maid or something?

"You said Cherry made your butt numb," Takashi interjected with a small smile on his face. He loved seeing his son look so happy, especially when it came to Cherry.

"She did. But I love her. Please. I haven't seen her in so long, she won't hurt much now, seeing that I have longer and I don't have to sit so far up her," Everyone was beat red as Ritsu spoke about this unknown woman.

"She's where you left her. Go play. That was our first activity anyway," Ritsu laughed then took Takano by the hand and led him through a few doors until they were outside, Ritsu ran towards the beach and went into the shed. It was in the water the shed and was very long. Takano waited at the side then heard an engine begin.

Everyone caught up and watched as Ritsu brought out a jet ski. It was vibrant red and on the motor it had the name 'cherry' written on it. He drove it onto the beach then got out another 6 jet ski's out. He put them onto the beach then smiled at everyone.

"Our first activity is jet skiing. Ritsu will be the instructor," Everyone nodded at Takashi's words, excited as they had never ridden at Jet ski before. Everybody was now excited and couldn't wait to get at it. Ritsu smiled as he sat on Cherries seat smiling like an idiot.

He looked and counted everyone up, "Perfect. Everyone find a buddy to partner up with. Misaki and Shinobu, you may have to go with an adult. Not to be rude. But for safety. You'l still be able to drive," Takano waited until everyone was taken and walked over to Ritsu with a smile.

"Yeah, I get my boss," Ritsu pumped his arm, not so enthusiastically making the older male smirk at the sarcasm that was laced around his sentence. Ritsu walked over to the shed and took out a rack of life jackets. They were thiner than the usual ones and he gave everyone one before checking that they were tightly secured.

"You'll both get a shot, but the first person take a seat at the front and partner sit behind," Everyone did as they were told. Ritsu walked over to each pair taking notice of who partnered up with who.

They all had shorts on so they wouldn't get wet and no shoes. Kisa was at the front with Yukina behind. Chiaki was at the front with Hatori behind. Shinobu was paired up with Miyagi. Yokozawa was with Zen. Misaki was with Usami and Hiroki was with Nowaki.

Ritsu put an plastic curly string onto the person, who was at the fronts, wrist. "There is two cones in the water. The green ones. Stay in front of them. To speed hold the acceletor on your right hand down, to slow down release the accelerator. If you happen to fall off. Don't get on the back of your partner. I'll get you. Just incase. To stear just aim the handles in the direction you want to go in. Got that," Everyone nodded. Ritsu signalled them to go and the all pressed on the accelerator and sped of into the water.

Ritsu got in front of Takano and he to took off into the vast water. The two were laughing as they rocked against the waves that they soared past as Ritsu sped the accelerator up, causing Takano to hold on for dear life, his face burring into his partners neck.

Ritsu let go of the accelerator and allowed the jet skii to be gently rocked by the waves that softly hit against the side. "Masamune," Ritsu turned his head to his lover, he got up then turned round so he could see the man that he was in love with. "This has been bugging me...can I ask you something?" Takano nodded his head, watching as a scarlet blush crept onto his lovers face.

"When you dated Yokozawa...what position were you–I can't imagine either one of yous being underneath," Takano laughed then put a hand onto his lovers soft hair, gently stroking it.

"I topped. Why has this become a concern of you?" Ritsu blushed looking down at his lap. He turned his head to see Kisa and Yukina, going rather slowly as they spoke with each other. Others such as Shinobu was flooring it, making the older male clutch on for dear life as they went over the bumpy waves.

Ritsu got up then turned round, trying to hide his embarrassment, "Was he...?" Ritsu closed his eyes as he got back into his usual position. Takano stared at his back for a few seconds then rested his head against his lover back "You know...better than me?" Takano laughed shaking his head. He put his arms around his lovers waist then brought himself in closer.

Ritsu touched the others arm as he gently began to make the jet ski move again, "Don't let go of me," he whispered. Takano nodded his head pulling his lover in closer even further.

Takano soon buried his head as Ritsu took off further than the green cones. Takano gripped on as they were doing full speed, Ritsu made a quick turn, their faces parallel to the water as they changed their direction. Ritsu brought them up properly before speeding down. Takano watched as a large rock came into view. It had one sloppy side that progressed further up and was covered in green algae.

"Babe, hold on," Ritsu whispered before their jet ski went over it and they soared into the sky. Takano gasped then pulled his body into Ritsu. The jet skii began to flip and Takano shut his eyes tight. He felt himself lift into the air and felt Ritsu hold his legs down with his own. When they landed on the water, Ritsu could only laugh while Takano tried to detach himself from the other. "You called me babe," Takano smiled as the sound still echoed, the little pet name that Ritsu had just used. It wasn't the first time he had given him a pet name, but every time Takano had heard his lover used a pet name to address him, he got chills and he felt all tingly inside hearing it.

Takano moved his arms around Ritsu, he leaned his head in to kiss his lovers neck but Ritsu moved away, "Say that again. Please," Takano begged, gripping onto the orange vest.

"Babe, what are you talking about?" Ritsu asked turning his head round taking the firm hand away and putting it onto the steering wheel.

"I love it so much when you call me babe," Takano whispered. The older male looked round the water to see an island far in the distance. He took account of the gentle blue waves that made them sway into each other softly. "That song you were singing, what were you saying. I can't remember any english," Ritsu nodded his head then turned to face him.

"See I don't mind falling in love again, my heart on the line again, no I don't mind when I'm on your side. See I'm not ready to go alone. So no one told me that a heart could be forever. Well I'm not leaving, 'cause we are in this thing together. And I don't know which way will take us home. I'm not ready to go alone. So no one to us, it don't matter where the road leads, cause where we are going, darling, we don't need anything, and this is not goodbye, I'm always on your side," Ritsu sang in Japanese so that Takano could understand the song.

"I didn't hear a song, when we broke up...I cried too. You aren't alone in that. I hadn't cried in ages, but I remember walking back into my room after get an ice pack. Sorata licking her paws on my bed. I went over to my bed took a large whiff of the covers and cried all night. How dare you make me feel that way?" Takano pouted, turning his head away pretending to feel offended.

"I'll always be on your side. Except work. Your my enemy...if you don't hand in manuscripts," Ritsu laughed turning his head to watch Misaki fly off the jet ski. Ritsu was fairly close by and shut down his own jet ski. He jumped into the cold water and swam over to his friend who was thrashing around.

"Something bit me," he began to panic, his arms flaring, Ritsu got him onto his back and made his way over to his turned off jet ski. Ritsu helped him up then led him onto the shore. He let him lay on the sand as he went into a small hut and took out a white bottle.

He walked over and began to spray the liquid onto the younger leg, where a large red mark was surfacing.

"Takano, you can enjoy the water still. I'll be here. Just be careful. Don't trash cherry," he asked as he saw Takano beside him. He watched as the male shook his head and sat down beside the two green eyed males.

"I don't mind, really," Takano whispered turning his head to see Hatori coming in with Chiaki. They had swapped in the middle of the sea and were now done. Hatori walked over to the two then gave the younger male a smile.

"He got stung by a jellyfish," Ritsu stated before any questions were asked. Usami came in next, he walked over to the green eyed male then sat on the sandy beach. The warm sand gripping onto his wet feet and legs.

Ritsu blew a whistle to signal for everyone else to come in. They made their way in then looked to see that the sun was slowly setting. They had spend most of the day in the water. It was fun and relaxing, Ritsu enjoyed having Takano hold onto him, Takano was always braver and Ritsu tended to hold onto him, but the opposite made Ritsu smile.

Everyone headed into the household with shoes mades from sand. They washed their feet at the door, as a foot wash was outside. They headed in then went into the living room to chat for a while as a group.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the next instalment. Thank you so much for the reviews. This will go a little deeper, but for now I have to update another story, so this will come out later on.**

**Please tell me your thoughts on the story, if you want to suggest anything that could go in to it. Feel free to leave suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone sat around the living room chatting happily as a large group. Takano had his cat on his lap and was patting her softly. She was purring happily to herself. Ritsu too was patting her soft fur making her even more happy than usual.

"Ritsu when were we last here?" Misaki asked looking round the room. Ritsu smiled at the male before started counting on his fingers.

"It's been 16 years since we have been here. You must have been about 2 when you came here," Misaki smiled then watched as Ritsu went over to the mantel piece and handed him a photo frame. Takano looked at the boy with curosity. He knew Ritsu since he was 10? Who on earth was he?

"Oh, Mas-Takano, Misaki here is my cousin. Our family have really distinctive green eyes," Takano smiled nodding his head then held his hand out for the photo. Ritsu passed it to him and could only smile seeing his lover at 10 years old.

"Little Ritsu," he awed. "That takes me back," Everyone then looked at them with confusion even the co-workers of the two. Takano went into his pocket disturbing Sorata and showed them a picture where it was Ritsu and Takano smiling side by side each other. Ritsu didn't look that much different than the photo.

Ritsu looked at the photo then remembered that was only days after the first time they had sex. The said male stood up from his seat then walked away, when he was out of everyones sight, he beckoned for Takano to join him.

Takano stood up a little later, using the toilet excuse then made his way to the first floor and found Ritsu waiting outside his own room with a frown. The dark haired male followed him inside then watched as Ritsu pulled out the dildo from his bag.

"What's the big idea?" He asked poking Takano's chest with the stick. The cheif and editor smiled at him then took the large dildo.

"I didn't know you owned one of these. Where have you been hiding this?" Ritsu paused for a second stepping back.

"It's not yours?" He questioned. Takano shook his head then put it down on the bed for a second.

"Why would you think it would be mine? Why would I use a substitute, when I am perfectly capable of doing a better job than that?" Ritsu blushed then watched as Takano held his hand out. "Give me it. I'll put it in Hatori's case," Ritsu nodded his head slowly then picked up the large plastic dick and handed it to his lover. "Go downstairs or come with me," Takano began walking out the room with the dildo up his sleeve. Ritsu followed behind him feeling funny. One question floating around in his brain.

Who owned the toy?

Ritsu followed Takano into room 213. They found two suitcases and underneath the cases where two beds. One bed was already messy with clothes everywhere, which was closer to the bathroom that joined to the room.

The two beds, like every other beds were on either side of the window that was in front of the door. There where two cupboards and two bedside tables with a lamp and a shelf underneath. Takano walked over to the neat bed and placed the dildo at the bottom before walking out with Ritsu and the two headed down the stairs.

Ritsu went into the kitchen and was pulled into a large hug by the chef of the house. Takano was taken back by the sudden hug that his lover was receiving. The woman was quite bustly and Ritsu's face was squashed against them.

She kissed his forehead then allowed him to take a breather. She ruffled his brown hair then smiled at him. "Thought you'd be married to Saga by now," she laughed checking his hand for a ring.

She had followed the two into the living room when she had said that. Everyone had stopped and looked to Ritsu with shock, especially Yokozawa. Takano was trying to hide his blushing face. He never knew that Ritsu had wanted to marry him. It made his heart bounce around in his chest.

Ritsu took a seat beside Kisa and Shinobu. He was looking down at his lap as Kisa wrapped an arm and pulled him in close. Nobody noticed the face Kisa's lover made as the older male pulled Ritsu in and held him close and kissed the top of his head.

"Rittie tell me about this Saga guy. How long were you in love with him?" Kisa glanced at Kou who was frowning at his lover as he held another male. He flashed a quick and almost un-noticeable smile to the male.

"Kitty. Get of of me. He was just a crush that I had...it was this insane crush. I told you earlier. He broke my heart. Can we let it go," Kisa pouted turning his head away.

"Don't call me 'Kitty'. It's embaressing,"

"Like this conversation. Ma-Saga broke my heart and I don't want to think about that guy again. Please?" Yokozawa scoffed and felt an elbow in his side. The male was no longer in love with Takano but for some reason hearing the male go on about how Masamune had broke his heart. He just got angry.

Ritsu turned to Takano and gave him a large grin, "You remember Kohai right?" Takano nodded his head.

"Dick head," Takano shook his head in the same anger, though he felt funny calling himself a dick head. "He was good in bed though," Takano laughed making Ritsu blush deeper.

"You didn't sleep with him. I did? You wouldn't know how I felt," Ritsu grumbled back.

"Of course I know. You wouldn't shut the hell up. He invited you over, you were scared to walk beside him as you were so nervous, your body wouldn't move any quicker. When you got in you got all flustered and jumped onto his bed smelling his bed. What happened next?"

"I don't remember telling you all that,"

"Hey I clearly remember me saying 'come on girl. Give me the deets. You didn't hold back," Takano laughed. Ritsu laughed as well, obviously Takano had never said that but that phrase was just as embarrassing for him as was his description of their first time.

"Proper dick head," Ritsu whispered back with a smile on his face at the thought of him insulting Takano and he was unable to say anything. The idea made him happy, even how ironic that statement was. He was dating that dick head.

"Tea time!" The lady shouted and everyone got up to follow Ritsu into the dinning hall. The room was huge. It had a large picture of Ritsu and An when they were little, both smiling holding hands and a small child sleeping in the background. The table it's self was very long and could fit twenty people. Cutlery was set up for the 14, with name tags tied to each chair.

Ritsu found his name in the middle of the table. He took his seat then turned to the other two cards, "Kisa and Yoshino, you are here as well," The two walked over to take their rightful seats, while everyone went hunting for their own.

"Kirishima, you're beside me," Kise stated. The curly brown head ran over and took his seat. Ritsu looked up to see that Takano was opposite him and Yukina was to Ritsu's left, opposite Kisa. Beside Yukina was Misaki then Shinobu.

On the left it went Kamijou, Akihiko, Yokozawa, Takano, Yukina, Takahashi, Takatsuki. On the right it went Hatori, Nowaki, Miyagi, Yoshino, Onodera, Kisa, Kirishima. Three maids came in with very large busts. They all had different carts that they were wheeling and began to go round the table handing every person on the tray one of their content.

The light brown haired female, handed everyone a glass of wine, when she reached Ritsu, she planted a kiss to his cheek and wrapped her arms round her shoulder, "Tama. Do you mind?"

"Gahh, you make me feel so good. How'd ya know it was me," she asked sliding her hands down his chest to his legs. She cupped his lenght and began to moan into his ear,

"Please let go. I'm going to have diner. You'll spoil it for me, and just so you know, a little heavy with the cherry body spray," he wasn't even phased by the action. Chiaki and Kisa were staring at the female in shock. Her hands were still cupping his groin but he wasn't phased at all.

"Ritsu, you're such a meanie. I want a little action," Ritsu grabbed her hand and grabbed her thumb and bent it back, till she was yelping in pain.

"I did ask nicely. I'm not wanting to be fondled with, do your job," he hissed angrily. Tama shook her sore hand and continued serving the wine. The next girl to serve had ginger hair and had a less of a bust than the other two. She was giving out the Miso soup with bread on the side.

"It's nice to see you again. Onodera, enjoy the meal," she said nervously as she put his plate down on the table.

"Hey, Rona. I didn't see you there. You're so grown up. Misaki is over there," The ginger girl blushed then gave the younger brunette a nervous smile.

"M-M-My M-M-Misaki, how you have grown. You have turned very handsome," Misaki could only smile but had no clue on who the female was. He didn't want to be rude.

The last female was blonde and was the same age as Ritsu. She was serving the main plate, "Come to my room after this. We can have some fun, if you know what I mean," she winked then left with the other two girls.

Ritsu sighed heavily leaning back in his chair. He looked at the wine then shut his eyes. Clearly he had way more alcohol in his glass than the others, "Who wants to have this glass?" Yokozawa took it quickly and passed his less then half a glass to Ritsu.

"Thank you. You just saved my life," Ritsu smiled weekly. Everyone dug into their meal while all chatting happily with each other. Takashi and Junko were at either end of the table and were talking to the group.

"Tomorrow we'll allow you to go into town. Son you'll show them around right?" Ritsu nodded his head slowly. He didn't want to but he wasn't that bothered, the village wasn't too far by motor bike. Cars couldn't get by the small roads that led them into the village.

"Kou, I can't believe that our sensei's are here," Shinobu whispered to the male. Misaki nodded his head.

"I have to share with Kamijou-sensei. That isn't awkward," He laughed scartching the back of his head. Kou laughed patting their heads, "I'm glad that Tagabana-sensei isn't here. I may end up running from here. I don't think I could have any of that while I'm here," Yukina laughed shivering at the idea.

Miyagi who was closer laughed hearing what they had said, "Oh poor Kou you have Tagabana. You poor thing. You're artwork is gorgeous. How is your final piece coming along?" Kou shrugged looking to his plate then back up.

"I can't seem to get it right. Tagabana-sensei gave me heartbreak yet I have never felt heartbreak, little less draw it,"

"Heartbreak is easy. What kind of art do you do?" Kisa was going to speak up but didn't and allowed Kou to answer Ritsu's question.

"I do abstract oil painting," Ritsu nodded then thought about it.

"When you break up with the one you love, your brain is in a frenzy. You're sad, your confused, you look down upon yourselves, believing it was your fault and you are no good. You lose sight of your goals and end up eating or shutting yourself out, you make rash decisions. It is painful but then you think that he wasn't the one and try to find the bright side," Ritsu explained. Kou nodded then smiled at the idea he had from the description.

"Thank you so much Onodera!" He laughed at the idea he had. He took out a small but of paper from his back pocket and began to draw something quickly then put it back in his back pocket.

"Rittie, how bad did that guy hurt you," Kisa asked putting an arm round the male, bringing him in close to his chest.

"Kisa, he has asked to drop the subject. Just assume that he is still emotionally damaged. Yukina I'd love to see some of your art work. I don't get to see art work like abstract when I have to focus on reality type drawings," Chiaki smiled to the male.

"Are you an artist as well?"

"Yeah I'm a Manga-ka. Hatori is my editor," Yukina smiled widely at the male.

"Give me clues to one of story, I'll guess. I will probably have read it," Chiaki nodded his head.

"It's shoujo, this was my first one. The main female is stuck in a situation...where she doesn't know who she loves, she can either choose her best friend or choose the new exchange student,"

"Is it Exchanging Love? But that was edited by Kisa?"

"Haha well Kisa was my editor then he gave me to Hatori when he came in. Kisa was the head of the table when it was just him and Mino," Kisa smiled at his ex-author, then looked to his own lover.

"Now we are just drinking buddies," Yukina nodded his head then looked to see that Kisa was still holding Ritsu. The 30 year old male detached himself from his friend then continued to enjoy the meal.

Takano looked to Ritsu who had suddenly gone silent again and was thinking about something very hard, he watched as his face went red thinking hard then watched as his gaze met his, Ritsu's face lighting up. "The showers!" Ritsu hissed looking down. Everyone turned to the male who had shouted such a random thing. Ritsu went red from embaressement.

"Oh, I forgot about them. Well remembered son,"Takashi smiled to his son who was still very red in the face.

"The showers here are really bad. They last about an 25 minutes a day. So including washing our hands, we will get a minute and a half, unless we share with someone else then it will be three minutes only," Everyone paled at the idea then looked to the lover who too looked in their direction.

Ritsu sighed at the mental image, and he wouldn't be sharing with Takano as both would get turned on so easily. He looked down at his empty plate. They all made their way into the living room and were told of the situation. A shower then a movie before bed. Ritsu sighed at the idea then showed everyone where the bathrooms were.

The bathroom had 7 showers lined up against each other, similar to the ones that were in swimming pools but had a small wall. It would start at someones knees and finish just above their belly button. Ritsu sighed and felt someone wrap his arms around him. He knew straight away that it wasn't Takano, "Rittie! Let's shower together!" Kisa called out happily. Ritsu could only sigh.

* * *

**Okay, hope you enjoyed the next instalment. I appreciate if you reviewed, that means a lot. I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions on the story so far.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ritsu sighed as his co-worker held him close. He wasn't drunk, it took a little bit more than a glass of wine to get him tipsy. Ritsu was the worst drunk and he was perfectly fine. He looked to everyone's puzzled faces then sighed. He walked over to a cupboard and took out a towel and hung it up at the farthest away cubical. Kisa followed after him like a puppy with a smile.

Takano followed after and watched as his lover began to strip with Kisa. He wanted to push Ritsu into the shower and claim him as his, but he couldn't as Ritsu would get angry at him and they were trying not to have sex while they were here, as that is what had been asked off them.

Takano went into the shower next to Ritsu so he could at least keep an eye on him and make sure nothing was going to go down. He did trust Kisa, but it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on them. He watched as Yokozawa walked over, they were close and had seen each other naked so it was perfectly fine for them and it would be less awkward.

Ritsu walked into the shower and waited until Kisa was finished stripping. When he got in, he set the controls for three minutes and got Kisa to stand closer to him. Their faces were pretty close and Takano could only growl at the closeness. Ritsu gave him a simple smile as he caught his lovers jealous gaze.

Kisa had picked up shampoo and conditioner for the pair. Ritsu turned the water on and was met with a warm sensation of water washing over his body. He put his hands in his hair and made sure that his hair was properly soaked before turning the water down and put shampoo into his hair.

"Rittie. What's wrong?" Kisa asked looking at the angry face of his friend. Ritsu continued to massage the soup into his hair then looked to Kisa with a smile.

"I was just thinking when I was little. These showers are like this as my parents were really horny and tended to have sex in here, while I too was in here," Ritsu felt a hand touch his shoulder then turned to see Takano with a smile.

"Yet your an only child," Takano laughed his arms back up at his hair and rubbed soap into his hair. Ritsu blushed turning his head away. He felt his cock twitch at the sight of Takano.

"Rittie. I saw that," Kisa whispered. Ritsu pulled Kisa into the water again and they rinsed the soap from their hair. He glanced over to Takano who was going the same with Yokozawa. Takano's hair was flat due to the water.

Ritsu forced himself to look away then looked down to only to notice the size of Kisa, "I would have thought you would have been bigger than that," Ritsu stated as he got the conditioner and began to lather it into his hair.

Kisa blushed nodding his head slowly, "Yeah...since I look so young I am kind of lacking in that department...but I still fuck well," Kisa laughed along with Ritsu.

Yukina who was showering with Chiaki. He was angry that his lover was being so weird with Ritsu. He had heard him talk about his size and he got angry as someone else was looking at the size of his lover. "Yoshino. Is Kisa always like that with Onodera?" He asked quietly his eyes remaining on his lover as he rinsed the shampoo out from his hair.

"Yeah basically. He means nothing by it, he's always like that with Ritsu," Yukina nodded feeling slightly reassured by the smaller males answer. He had never seen his lover so sparkly before, it was weird to see him be like that with these random strangers.

Ritsu turned the shower off and noticed that they still had a minute left. He began to dry his body off. Kisa got his own towel and began to dry Ritsu's hair with a smile, "Your hair is so soft," he complimented then wrapped his arms round him pulling his naked body in close to Ritsu's.

"Get off me," Ritsu shoved him away softly and headed out the shower and into his own bedroom. He dried his body off more then put on a pair of boxers then heard his door open. He knew it would be Yokozawa coming in to get dressed.

"Hey," Yokozawa said as he walked in a towel wrapped around his waist and one over his head.

"Hello," Ritsu said nervously. He slipped on a loose T-shirt and a pair of shorts. He picked up his towel and towelled his hair, when he took the towel off his head, his hair was in a shaggy mess. He ran his fingers through it. He heard a scarp at the door and Ritsu walked over to get Sorata.

"Hey there," he said as she walked over to Yokozawa and jumped onto his bed. She nuzzled into his thigh then received a gentle clap from the older male.

"Onodera how long have you known Sorata. I never knew she was so close with you," he asked as he picked her up and kissed her little nose.

"I was...eh..there when Masamune rescued her," He stated simply as he put his dirty clothes into a hamper.

"You were stalking him right?" Yokozawa asked as he put Sorata down and slipped on a pair of boxers. Ritsu nodded his head, a small blush on his face. He watched as Yokozawa put on a large long sleeved t-shirt then watched as Takano walked in.

He frowned at Ritsu before pushing him on the bed angrily, "What's wrong?" He asked innocently not knowing why his lover was so angered.

"That damn Kisa. That's what. Why are allowing him to do such things?" Ritsu took his hand then massaged it softly.

"He's just goofing. He does that. You shouldn't worry about it. Okay?" He kissed his head softly then sat up, wrapping an arm round his neck.

"I have this weird feeling about something, but I can't say just yet," Takano nodded then walked out with Sorata following him down the stairs, he didn't notice that Kisa was standing at the door. He waited for Takano to pass then made his way up the stairs until he found Yukina's room. He knocked on the door and made his way inside, shutting the door quietly.

"Hey. Kou can we talk for a second?" The light haired male nodded his head. He was sitting on his bed and was looking at his hands. Kisa walked over and took the males hands. "Listen. I am not trying to make you jealous. If there wasn't a no sex rule and that no one else can find out that we are lovers. Then of course I'll shower with you, I'd touch you...but that rules is stopping me...so I'm just mucking around with Rittie. Listen I'll try and...you know try and talk to you like this...do some lover type stuff but it's hard. There is so many of us. I have a strange feeling,"

Yukina looked up and pulled Kisa to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around him then sighed, "What is it?" He asked as he buried his head into his lovers neck.

"I think we aren't the only ones with this rule...I suspect that all of us are under the same rule. When I was with Rittie, he looked to Takano and he twitched. I think he is under the same. Think about it...I don't think we are on different floors for no reason. It's harder to get to you since we are on separate floors. Only one couples is on the same floor. Plus, Mr Onodera said it was at random and yet...it took them a while to come back in. They weren't having a coffee and chatting. I think there is more to this camp. Then there's the showers."

Kisa took a deep breath then carried on, "Why would 14 men shower at the same time? It makes us jealous and sexually frustrated. Rittie was. I think it's a trick. Alright. I'm heading down," the male stepped out side and was greeted with Chiaki.

"I thought you were on the first floor?" Kisa nodded.

"I was just being nosy. I just came to see what this floor was like," he stated simply then felt a hand go onto his shoulder.

"Kisa...do you have a strange feeling about this place?" Kisa smiled but shook his head.

"No the place is fine. Why do you think it's haunted or something?" They walked past Ritsu who heard the mention of a weird place and could only bite his lip.

"Chiaki. The place is clearly not haunted. I'm offended," Ritsu pouted and followed his two friends down the stairs. When he re-entered the living room he saw that on the large TV screen was 'Cabin in the woods'

"Rittie it's a horror. Sit with me," Ritsu shook his head at Kisa's kind request and slowly made his way over to Takano. He heard a scream and ran into his arms shaking. Takano had a blanket round him and brought Ritsu under the blanket.

"He's terrified of horror. You can sit beside him though," Takano said. Kisa took a seat beside Ritsu and pulled Chiaki beside him. The movie hadn't began and Ritsu was already shaking.

"Masamune don't let me watch this," Takano pulled him in closer to his chest then glanced at Kisa who was shocked that he had used his bosses first name. He stared at the two shocked. They clearly didn't act like that during work. They never hugged and never used each others first name.

"Ritsu. I'm sorry, will you be alright?" Takashi asked taking notice of his scared child. He walked over and patted his head softly.

"It's fine. I'm fine," he reassured though he was till hugging into Takano and was not facing the screen.

"Good. Now that everyone is down, we'll play," The movie began and Ritsu finding it safe turned round to watch two men in white lab coats laughing. He bit his lip trying to understand what was happening. The scene changed to a brown haired female and a blonde haired female.

Takano looked down to his lover who was still resting his head on his lovers chest but was slightly facing the movie. The bits at the beginning were fine but anything after scared him. The movie got more intense and slowly Ritsu turned his head in.

By the time the five where in the cellar and were reciting something but was asked not to, Takano looked to Ritsu and sighed, "I'm going to have a cigarette. You want to come or stay?"

Ritsu got up and followed Takano outside. It was somewhat cold but that wasn't the reason Ritsu held onto him tightly while Takano lay against the side of the building and inhaled the tobacco. He heard the door open and watched as Yokozawa joined them. He stood beside his friend and lit up his cigarette.

"Are you alright Onodera?" Ritsu shook his head slowly. Takano laughed shaking his head. He took Ritsu's hand and gave it to Yokozawa who could feel him shaking, and not because of the cold. It was slightly chilly but wasn't that they should be shivering.

"It's alright Onodera. It's just a movie," Takano smiled. His friend was trying to be nice, but if that was all it took, Ritsu wouldn't still be clinging to Takano for safety if it was that simple. He would have been fine by now.

Takano took his cigarette out and exhaled the smoke, turning his head away from Ritsu who didn't like it when he smoked, "I hope your happy. I am out of cigarettes. I'm going to be stressed for the rest of this time," Takano nuzzled his face into Ritsu's hair.

"You stink..and I brought you extra cigarettes. I knew you were running low, so I got you some more," Takano laughed softly lifting his lovers face up so he could look into it.

"But when the lube runs out you never think to get more. You're the one who needs it, not me. I can do it dry," Takano laughed. Ritsu blushed more but then heard Yokozawa butting it.

"Dry is sore for both. It's slightly more painful. Use lube. A friend of mine told me," Takano nodded then put his cigarette back into his mouth.

"You can go watch the movie. Just hold Kisa until I get back...otherwise I may want to take you now," Ritsu slowly let go and made his way inside. He walked over to Kisa and was pulled into his body.

"Poor Rittie. The movie is really good. How come you can't stand them," Kisa asked patting his friends hair softly. Takano walked back in then watched as the blonde character was killed. Ritsu screamed then ran into Takano's arms crying heavily.

"Masamune," he cried loudly as he buried his face deeper into his chest. Takano picked him up then pulled him onto his lap. He allowed Ritsu to cry against his chest. The music picked up and was very creepy and disturbing.

"Do you wanna head up stairs?" Ritsu nodded then stood up and took Takano's hand and was led into his bedroom. Kisa could only smile, he'd check on him when the movie finished. He was really enjoying the movie.

Ritsu walked into his bedroom then sat on his bed holding onto Takano's hand. He was sobbing heavily and watched as Takano took a seat beside him and pulled him in for a hug. "Let's just chat...okay? Forget about the movie," Takano asked pulling the male in closer.

Ritsu nodded his head then lay on his bed and Takano lay beside him snuggling into his body, "I'm sorry...you wanted to finish that movie didn't you?" Takano smiled. He wasn't bothered though he was enjoying it.

He'd watch it later, when Ritsu wasn't with him, "That's us talking about the movie. Don't. Where are those cigarettes?" Takano asked. Ritsu got up and went into his suitcase and brought out a large pack that was the ones that Takano preferred.

"You're too good to me," Takano kissed his cheek then smiled. "Come to my room for a second?" He picked Ritsu up and carried him into his bedroom. He sat him down on Yukina's bed then brought out his suitcase.

"Look who kindly gave me this back," Takano pulled out the purple dildo and showed Ritsu. He walked over to Ritsu and smiled softly.

"Should we use it. The movie still has another hour?" Ritsu didn't say anything. Takano moved his suitcase away the watched as Ritsu made his way onto the bed and lay down.

"You have 5 minutes of doing what you want," Ritsu whispered quickly putting a 5 minute timer onto phone then closed his eyes, putting his phone to the side. Takano grinned. He wasn't going to have sex, he was going to have some fun only.

"Help me strip you," Ritsu pulled his top off while Takano did his shorts and boxers.

"Your time starts now," Ritsu whispered looking away from Takano as he admired his lovers small body. "No marks though," Takano nodded then went straight for Ritsu's cock. He touched the head and began to pump it agonisingly slow. Ritsu sat up to watch Takano stroke him so agonisingly slow.

"Ah ah," Ritsu breathed out. Takano looked up and touched the head of his lovers shaft. "Mmm," Ritsu moaned sweetly. Takano pressed his lips against Ritsu's and pushed him back onto the bed while he positioned himself on top of the male.

Ritsu could already taste the tobacco and wine from Takano's breath even before he even opened up his mouth to receive his tongue. He wasn't a fan of the taste of tobacco that lingered within his lovers mouth, but the taste was becoming more faint as Takano had cut back on the cigarettes. He only smoked two a day, which was a lot more healthier than before. His breath was a lot better and the kissing was more tasteful without the rancid taste if tobacco.

The green eyed male snaked his hand round the others waist, his hands going under his loose t-shirt and went up his back, making Takano shiver ever so at the cold hitting his warm back. Takano took his top and put it onto the floor. He felt Ritsu get harder and his erection was soon against his thigh.

He opened his mouth and Ritsu slipped his tongue in happily. He moaned ever so lightly when Takano trailed his hand down and reached betweens Ritsu's slender thighs and took a hold of his shaft and pumped it slowly.

Takano smiled then pushed the others tongue back with his own, Ritsu was moaning ever so beautifully that he wished that five minutes would be a while, but the the next thing he heard was Ritsu's phone beeping as the timer ended. Ritsu didn't feel phased and took his phone while continuing to kiss passionately and set another 5 minutes.

"We still have 5 minutes," he laughed then wrapped his legs around Takano's hips and brought the males hips in closer to his body. Takano smiled and kissed him again, but then pulled back.

"Ritsu. We should stop. I will be to tempted other wise," He whispered softly moving away. Ritsu nodded his head then grabbed onto Takano shoulder.

"Don't leave me...doing this...it does take my mind of things...please...I don't want to be alone," Takano redressed himself then nodded his head. He put the purple dildo in his bag and once Ritsu was back in his pyjamas they headed into his bedroom. Takano went into Ritsu's bag and found two books, that weren't shougo manga, but good thrilling, no horror, novels.

Takano sat on the bed with one of the books and handed the other to Ritsu. The smaller male sat in between his legs and rested his head against the larger males chest. His head slipped onto on one of Takano's arms and he turned to his side so he could read sideways. Takano smiled to his lover, when they weren't kissing he was back to shaking frantically.

Takano used the hand that was used as Ritsu's pillow to ran through his hair while the other hand was used to hold the book up. When they were younger, this position was always very comforting for the both of them. It was like reading in the library, it was just that bit more intimate than sitting across from each other in the stuffy library.

Ritsu was very comfortable sitting like that, that he began to fall asleep with Takano protecting him. The book fell to the bed and Takano smiled as the male had fallen asleep. A small knock from the door forced Takano to avert his eyes from his younger lover.

He watched as a sleepy looking Kisa's head came round the door, "Rittie," he whispered. When he spotted Takano he tip toed over and saw that his friend had fallen asleep in their bosses arm. "Aw, Rittie. Poor little thing. Do you think he's fast asleep?" He asked looking up to Takano who was admiring the sleeping form of his lover.

"I doubt it. If I get up he may start to wake up. I'll finish this," he lifted the book up then put it down. "Then I'll head for bed. Can you tell that Yukina guy for me," Kisa simply nodded his head. Takano was oblivious that Kisa was dating Yukina, so this task was only set upon him as he was in the room at the time.

"Okay. I'm gonna head then," he yawned patted Ritsu's head softly then made his way out. He headed up the stairs and into Yukina's room where the male was just lying there in bed with his eyes closed.

"Kou," Kisa whispered softly. Hearing his lover he sat up straight and turned his bedside lamp on. Kisa walked over and sat on his bed beside him.

"I went to see Rittie and Takano said that he'll be up soon once he finished his book. He doesn't want to wake you I guess. I get the feeling that they are dating. I don't know, don't ya think this is quite intimate in a non sexual way," Kisa climbed onto the bed and got into the position that Ritsu was in.

Yukina lay his head back then shrugged, "Don't you feel safe in that position. They have known each other for quite some time so their boundaries may be pushed a bit," Kisa nodded then turned round and kissed his lover sweetly.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Alright. I doubt we'll be having very much time like this. We'll work things out. I'll try and come over to you," he whispered against Yukina's shoulder.

"Don't worry," he kissed the other softly then watched as Kisa got up then was faced with Chiaki.

"Did you see Rittie?" Kisa asked. Chiaki shook his head. "I went to see him, he's asleep with Takano. I had to tell Yukina that Takano may be a bit longer. G'night Chi," he smiled then headed down the stairs to his own bed. When he walked in he saw Shinobu sitting on his bed with a tablet.

"You didn't get scared did ya?" Kisa asked taking a seat on his own bed. Shinobu shook his head then growled into his tablet. Kisa walked over to see that he had questions to answer on a book that was sat at his knee.

"Stupid Kamijou-sensei. I have a good mind to go to his door and shoved the book in his face," Kisa laughed. He had been assigned homework and the person who had assigned it was basically in the next room.

"It's literature right?" The boy nodded his head slowly. "I'm good at this. I got a degree in this. I'll help," Kisa took the book then looked at it the title. "Catcher in the Rye? This is an easy one," he stated simply.

He looked at the questions with a smile. They were so easy questions, "Why is the name of Sunny ironic?" He read aloud.

"Mmm," Shinobu thought about the character Sunny. She was about 16 years old. A prostitute. How can that be ironic for her name. He thought some more about her name but came up with nothing.

"What connotations comes with Sunny?" Kisa asked taking a seat on his bed. Shinobu thought hard. "Just say things that come to mind,"

"Well Sunny, it's light, it makes people happy," Kisa nodded his head slowly.

"These sound like good emotions. Now think of prostitute. Why would prostitute go into these jobs?" Shinobu bit his lip. These question were quite hard for him.

"To go into that kind of job. They must be pretty stupid...stupid...is it...ironic as her name is of something pure, innocent and of intelligence while Sunny is a prostitute, so she's stupid and prostitution is in Holden's mind currupt?" Kisa clapped nodding his head and Shinobu quickly scribbled it down.

"Your age is starts to show now," he chuckled to himself he put his book onto the little shelf then noticed that Kisa was lying in his bed reading with a pair of a thick reading glasses. He looked pretty contempt with the book in his hands and he read the page. Shinobu walked over to Kisa to see that he was reading a horror novel.

"If you want any books to read, look in my bag. I think about 7 or something. I know Ko-Yukina has some as well," He stated then put his book down to watch as Shinobu went into his bag and found a few books. "I've not read any of them...so keep them silent," Shinobu picked up one then sat down to read it.

It was one in the morning but Kisa wasn't that tired. He tended to stay up late for his work, so it was within his body clock to stay up late. He heard Ritsu's bedroom door open and heard foot steps walk past his own door. He got up quickly then rushed to the door to see Takano past.

"Is that him down now?" He asked with a smile. Takano turned round with a smile and nodded his head.

"Yokozawa is to deal with him now. I get the feeling I'll be up again. These floors are extremely loud. When he cries again. Don't see to him. I'll rush down," Taknao headed up the stairs. Kisa nodded then went back into his bed then turned his lamp off before crawling under the covers. He felt like sleeping now, and was extremely tired for some unknown reason.

Kisa was fast asleep when he heard screaming. He sighed then turned round to see that Shinobu had woken up startled by the sudden cry, "Rittie had a bad dream. He'll be fine soon," he whispered to the male before falling back asleep.

It was true, Ritsu woke up in sweats. Tears pouring down his face. Yokozawa walked over beside the male and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sat on his bed and put an arm around him, before muttering to himself, "10 year old girls is fine. 26 year old men, not so much," he brought out his phone and phoned for Takano.

The two men that slept, woke up growling at the noise of the phone. Takano reached across and grabbed his phone and answered it, "Hello?" He answered groggily. He heard the cries down the other end.

He hung up quickly before making his way down the stairs and into Ritsu's room. He took his hand and led him down the stairs so he could cry freely. The smaller male was gripping onto his hand and was close by hoping that nothing would come out.

Takano led him into the kitchen and found the items for a hot chocolate. Ritsu always calmed down when he drank these. He poured the hot milk in then handed it to Ritsu who sipped on it as tears still rolled down his face.

"Will you er...sleep with me?" Ritsu asked softly. Takano kissed his cheek and nodded his head.

"Sure, Yokozawa won't mind as much as Yukina. So we'll sleep there," Ritsu nodded his head then when he finished the rest of his drink he put it on the sink and Takano picked him up bridal style and carried him up the stairs.

He opened Ritsu's door and lay himself down before pulling Ritsu down beside him. The bed wasn't that large so they had to squish in a bit but Ritsu was needing the squishy comfort from his lover. When Ritsu was finally falling asleep, Takano pressed his lips against his forehead and whispered sweetly into his ear, "I love you," he whispered before he too was over taken by sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked the next instalment. Please leave a review, it can be related to the story or not. Anything. I love all** **reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark and there nothing. Just the voice of heavy breathing echoing, around the darkness. Slowly, a white figure emerged from the darkness and held out to the male that cried against into the darkness.

The make looked up with emerald eyes and stared into loving mocha ones. Taking the hand that was out stretched, he stood up and stared at the white figure who could smile at the crying male. The smile was not malicious nor did it have any evil intentions. The smile light up the dark room and the dark faded into white. The smile gave the male the strength as it held him close his his chest.

The male walked through the smile and into the open air with a large grin. He was free.

* * *

Ritsu woke up and saw that he was safe within in his lovers arms. He looked to see that he was still asleep. The light brown haired male was suddenly startled with a large knock at the door. Everyone that was asleep woke up sitting up as they heard the knock.

"Pass it on and come down stairs. Immediately for breakfast" Takashi smiled before walking down the stairs. Ritsu gave out a large yawn as he stretched his shoulders. He stood up and knocked on Kisa's door loudly startling the two as well.

"Rittie. Not cool," Kisa grumbled under the covers, "Pass on the knock and come down stairs for breakfast. No need to get dressed," Ritsu walked out and followed Yokozawa and Takano down stairs for breakfast.

The knock was passed on and everyone was down at the breakfast table enjoying a large stack of homemade pancakes and some fresh orange juice, "Rittie. Did you sleep okay? I heard you scream again?" Kisa asked as syrup dribbled down his chin.

"I slept fine after. I'm fine," Ritsu replied blunty as he too bit into his pancakes and had syrup dribble onto his chin. He licked it up with his tongue and listened to to Junko's instructions for today.

"You'll be heading to the village today. It's by motorcycle. So can the oldest partner up with youngest. I don't want you to get hurt alright," Kisa happily took Yukina while Miyagi took Shinobu. Misaki got Usagi.

They followed Ritsu into the garden as he wheeled out seven bikes. He explained how to work the machine and everyone hoped on the bike. Ritsu sat at the front with Takano behind, everyone wearing large helmets. Ritsu took off with Kisa following close behind.

"Takano. Thank you for last night," Ritsu signaled as he made a pretty sharp turn and headed into the forest like area. Takano held on tight to his lover as they made a sharp turn. The helmets allowed everyone to speak to everyone.

"Guys watch out for the sharp turn, slow down before turning," Ritsu warned as he sped of into the forest. The route was simple and straight from there. Takano held his lover and gently clunk their helmets together.

Ritsu slowed down waiting for more people to catch up, "Guys this bit may be scary," Ritsu warned and made a sharp turn left and headed down a hill. Takano gripped on even tighter, his lover was nuts sometimes.

The hill got stepper and steeper and Ritsu sped up, "Guys you'll have to speed up on this part," Misaki spoke. Engines got louder as seven motor bikes sped down the hill. Ritsu soon made a sharp right and soon a little village came into view. It was quite old but it was very lively. Ritsu parked the motorbike and waited for everyone to come out.

He helped them with their bikes and smiled to everyone, "This is the village," he heard people walk over.

"You guys new here?" Ritsu turned round and saw some of his childhood friends.

"Rittie! Everyone Rittie is back! Guys. Marco! Kana! Kou! Shouta! Rittie's back!" Many people ran out the building and ran towards their friend. He was embraced in a large group hug by everyone.

"We missed you Ritsu," a female kissed his cheek leaving lipstick on his cheek. Ritsu pushed back and stood by Takano and Chiaki.

"It's nice to see you to," Ritsu smiled. Kana looked to Chiaki and grinned.

"Is this your boyfriend? He's super hot," she asked looking Chiaki over. Ritsu blushed shaking his head. "I can smell sex of you. You did it recently and this guy has as well," Both males blushed but shook their heads.

"He's just my friend. We aren't together," Ritsu denied. Kana nodded her head then looked over to the rest of the group.

"Are you a large sex group. They're all really hot," Ritsu shook his head again.

"There all my friends from work," Talking about the competition was too much work and this was a more realistic truth than the truth it's self. Kana nodded then watched as her friend Kou walked over to Yukina.

"I'm Kou Yukina. What's you're name?" She asked. Yukina laughed heavily at the girl.

"My name is Kou Yukina," he laughed harder. The group burst into laugher.

"Kisa. This guy has the same name as me," The female Yukina laughed. Kisa looked to the female then heard a girl walk forward.

"Wait...you're not Kisa Shouta are you?" Male Kisa asked. The female nodded her head and watched as the male paled.

"Same here. I'm Kisa Shouta," the group was in hysterics at the double names. Ritsu smiled then walked over to his shower partner and chuckled to himself.

"Rittie. You have to come meet Ba-chan," Ritsu was pulled away.

"Misaki. Take them around the village," Ritsu instructed as he was pulled away by female Kou and Shouta. Takano huffed as his lover was whisked away. He really wanted to spend some time with him.

"Eh...this way," Chiaki pointed down a small road where there was one cafe where everyone spoke cheerfully like a family. Misaki walked over to the cafe and was grabbed by a male dressed as a female.

"Misa babe," she cooed to the male who blushed.

"Mi-sa-ki," The male hissed at her before turning to look at the group. The blonde headed female giggled then looked to the males that were quite hot.

"Want to go ice skating?" Misaki nodded his head and was led by his cross dressing friend to to the ice rink. Takano smiled as he saw his lover already there and was talking with his other friends casually.

He turned his head to see his friends, he skated over to group who were having troubles staying on their feet. Takano was one. Ritsu took his hands and brought him to the middle of the ice rink.

"Don't you let go," Takano warned him with a gentle smile. Ritsu nodded and skated backwards while Takano skated forward slowly. It was only the group who was on the ice rink.

Kisa zoomed past knocking Takano of his balance. He stumbled to stay on his feet and when he was fine, Ritsu took of after Kisa with full speed. He weaved around all his friends with ease, Kisa was trying to knock everyone down, but Ritsu would support them quickly before chasing after him.

Ritsu was a lot faster than his co-woker. He zoomed past him and slowed down. Kisa slammed into Ritsu sending the male flying. Ritsu skidded across the ice on his side. Takano skated over to his lovers aid.

"Rittie. I'm so sorry," Kisa held his hand for his friend who kindly took it but pulled him down beside him. Takano walked over and helped his lover to his feet before he helped Kisa who was in a fit of laughter.

Ritsu skated close to Takano, talking with him silently, "How come you can do everything?" Takano asked.

"The house in it's self was boring, so I did everything else. But my talents stop here. I can ice skate, ride a motor cycle and a jet ski and that's it," Takano laughed shaking his head.

"You forgot your best talents," Ritsu looked up to his lover, "You give the best blow job, your amazing in bed, you have the best orgasm moans," Ritsu blushed and punched his arm playfully. Takano laughed then smiled to him once again. "Let's not forget...you edit books really well. You're extremely hard working. You're kind. You have the best book taste and you gave me a chance to love even though I was so horrid to you," By this point who wouldn't want to give their lover a gentle kiss on the lips...but them being in secret, Ritsu just blushed with a smile.

"Rittie. Come skate with me," Ritsu nodded his head and rushed to Kisa who was in the middle.

Yokozawa skated over to Takano with Zen beside him. The two were struggling to stay up. Takano took Yokozawa's hand, "Did you see that shop?" Yokozawa asked simply.

"I did,"

"Do you want to get something from there,"

"Yes. I do,"

"Let's head now. Before they notice,"

Takano nodded his head and the two skated away with Zen following behind. The three took their skates off and headed to the store that the two had spotted. When Zen saw the type of store he could only smile as he followed the other two inside.

* * *

Ritsu noticed that Takano had disappeared. He stepped off the rink, holding his side, it burned. He lifted his shirt to see that he was bleeding. He winced in pain then took his skates off before heading to look for his lover.

He found him walk towards the ice rink with Yokozawa and Zen. Ritsu walked over with a smile, "Are we getting to old to be skating?" He teased. Takano nodded his head and stuffed a small box into his pocket before zipping it up.

"Yeah. Those skates hurt my ankles...so I decided to go for a walk around the village,"

"Did you go to the ice cream parlour?" Takano shook his head and Ritsu took his hand and led him to the parlour. When he walked in an old woman smiled as she saw Ritsu's kind face.

"Rittie is that you? What can I get you and your friends," Ritsu ordered three vanilla's and got himself a strawberry. They headed to the four seats outside and sat there happily.

Ritsu licked the ice cream happily and watched as the other three did the same, "Why are you so popular round here?"

"My dad owns this land...these are his employees. I've been coming here since I was young," Ritsu stated as he licked the pink ice cream. Takano smiled, nodding his head.

"Rittie!" Kisa rushed over. The male was pulled into a large hug. "I'm so sorry. Yukina saw it and I'm sorry," Ritsu knew he meant his side.

"It's fine," Ritsu smiled to the male but winced at the feeling.

When they finally got home, Ritsu went into his room and lay on his bed. A knock came to the door and Ritsu watched as Nowaki walked in, "Kisa told me that you were badly hurt. I'm a doctor. Let me see," Ritsu nodded and lifted his shirt to show him the large wound. Most of his left side was bleeding, all the skin had been scraped off.

Nowaki went into Ritsu's bathroom and took out the first aid box and walked over. He sat it on the bed and began to clean the wound with disinfectant. Ritsu grunted in pain. It hurt quite a bit. Nowaki ignored his pain and then bandaged his pain up.

"I wouldn't put on a t-shirt just yet. Keep like that," Ritsu nodded and closed his eyes, going for a nap, due to the pain killers that made him drowsy. He put his earphones in, put music on and fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating in so long and for such a sucky chapter. I do apologise, though this chapter is important for later on. Guys please review. I can lose inspiration easily if there is only one or two reviews and I have so many other stories in mind, mainly Kuroko ones. So please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Takano sat in the living room with all the rest of the group talking about their trip to the village. They had throughly enjoyed being there, it was nice scenery and riding on the bikes were great. Everyone was so friendly it was unreal.

Takano looked to Kisa who was rather silent and was leaning onto Zen's shoulder. He watched as the older male sighed heavily. He was happy earlier, what's wrong with him?

"Dinner time," Takashi shouted. Everyone stood up and headed into the dining room and sat where they were last time. Takano's eyes widened when he sat opposite and empty chair. He didn't know where Ritsu had ran off to.

"I'll get Rittie," Kisa stood up and headed to get the male. His voice wasn't as childish and was very sad.

"What's wrong with Kisa?" Takano asked when he was finally away.

"He's really guilty for hurting Onodera," Yukina stated taking a bite of the chicken curry. Takano frowned. He was hurt.

Kisa headed up the stairs and saw Ritsu sleeping. He saw his side was all bandaged up and that they were soaked with blood. He gently shook his arm and watched as emerald eyes locked onto his.

"Dinner is ready. Come on," He held his hand out and helped him to stand up. He led him down the stairs and into the dinning hall where everyone gasped. Takano gasped as he saw how injured he was. On the ride home he was completely fine, though he was kind of going off path quite a bit.

Ritsu sat down and looked to his lover with a grin before he reached forward and ate into his meal. He didn't drink the wine as he was hurting so much. He dug into the curry and didn't say a single word to anyone as he ate quietly.

Once he was finished he stood up and headed back to his bedroom and fell asleep peacefully in his bed. Takano went up to visit him and saw that he was peacefully sleeping in his bed. He walked over and sat on the end of his bed and gently stroked his head.

He leaned down and captured his lovers lips as they were slightly parted. Takano smiled then retreated to hear him slightly moan and parted his lips and stuck his tongue out. Takano smiled then leaned back down and sucked on his tongue. He felt hands go into his hair and he was soon brought in closer.

Takano crawled on top then pushed his tongue into Ritsu's mouth who was more than eager to allow him in. He reached down and felt that his lover was extremely hard. He snuck his hand under the elastic waistband and snuck his hand into his boxers.

He took a hold of his own erection and began to pump it furiously. He had never been turned on so quickly from making out, but his body moved on his own. His hand slipped under his boxers and he pulled down his boxers to his knees.

He watched as Ritsu woke up and looked to his lover with lust, "Hey what times it? Where Yokozawa?" He asked turning head head to see the empty bed. He turned round and captured his lips.

"It's just after dinner. Everyone is down stairs. I'm extremely hard. Jeez. I have never been turned on so quickly before. What's wrong with me. Maybe I'm desperate for sex now?" He smiled then sat up and at his lover.

"Ritsu. Come down stairs," the two looked at the each others bulges. They tried to take deep breaths and soon headed down stairs despite an obvious bulge in their pants. Ritsu was grabbed by Kisa and Chiaki who took them into a game room across the hall.

Ritsu noticed that they were both extremely hard. Kisa bit his lip then looked to Ritsu, "Were you masturbating earlier or was someone seducing you,"

"No. I was lying in bed when it sprang upon me," Kisa nodded his head then took a seat on the pool table and began to think to himself. He grunted in agony as he was too tight now.

He headed out and peeked into the living room to see everyone else in the same predicament. Kisa walked over and sat down next to Yukina and Takano. He doubled over in pain and felt a hand go onto his back.

"This is so fucking embarrassing," he hissed to himself. Takano laughed then lay back gritting his teeth. He looked to the youngest three who were all very nervous on what was going on. He wasn't going to insult them by telling them what was happening but it was really embarrassing for them all.

Kisa had been in his room with Shinobu when both of them got very hard. Shinobu was very scared. The blonde walked over to his roommate and cuddled into his side. Kisa wrapped an arm around his little frame.

"It's alright. Even this geezer is embarrassed," Kisa whispered clutching over in pain once again. Kisa leaned back and unzipped his trousers. A few males gawked at him as he pulled his jeans off and opened his legs to relieve some of the tension down below.

Ritsu and Chiaki had walked in and had pulled their own jeans off and like how Kisa was. One so he wasn't as embarrassed and secondly for their own need.

Takano, to, took it jeans off and opened his legs to get some relief but it still killed. More and more did the same until all were in their underwear trying to calm down the sudden erection. Ritsu looked to Takano with a small smile.

Takashi and Junko walked in to see everyone in such conditions and could only laugh slighty, "Ritsu. An-chan has come to visit," Ritsu snapped his head to look at his dad and stood up quickly and rushed to see An walk in.

"An-chan. I suggest you don't go in there," He pointed down and An could only gasp at the sight.

"I'll head into the kitchen until everyone is happy...er...not happy. Not happy...ah no...not happy as in emotion wise but as...," she stuttered out. Ritsu laughed nodding his head and headed into the living room and sat where he originally was.

"Guys. I have a question...," Kisa asked through gritted teeth. Everyone looked round the circle and nodded their heads. "Can we go round the circle and say what sexuality we are,"

"Gay,"  
"Gay,"  
"Gay,"  
"Gay,"  
"Gay,"  
"Gay,"  
"Gay,"  
"Gay,"  
"Gay,"  
"Well I am dating a guy, so gay, I suppose"  
"Gay,"  
"Gay,"  
"I'm dating a guy so...gay,"  
"Gay,"

Kisa laughed, nodding his head then looked to Shinobu with a smile who was very red in the face. He turned away then bit his lip. It was too much of a coincidence for them all the be gay...not a single straight person. He thought more then looked to Yukina who looked amazing being hard. He desperately wanted to eat that piece of meat at this moment of time.

Kisa shook his head then looked to Takano who was staring at Ritsu hungrily. Kisa laughed to himsef but aloud making everyone turn to him who thought he was going crazy. The male opened his eyes then stood up with a small grin.

"Sorry. I was just thinking how strange it was for all of us to be gay," He laughed. Ritsu looked to Kisa like he had given up important information. It was most likely set up. Ritsu sighed. So this was the competition then, if his theory was correct. The none sex rule was being put to test. Well obviously everyone will overcome this situation.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. I've been working on other stories. Please tell me what you think of this. Oh for the record...this is nearly done.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
